Restitution
by aangismyhomie
Summary: If Emma could see Abe again, what would she say? A scene I would like to see in one of the future books. A bit of resentful Emma/Abe, Emma/Jacob.


**I LOVE this book and I was inspired while listening to Snow Patrol's "You Could Be Happy." This is a bit of a future fic as I'm not sure what is going to happen in the book series, but I just took a shot at it XD I hope you all enjoy. **

**I do NOT own Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children and this is NOT being written for any kind of profit. **

"Emma we need to move, we need to find-" I could hear Jacob's words behind me but I was lost to the sight ahead. To him, standing there, his form flickering between old and young.

Just _standing _there, smiling at Jacob and I like he couldn't stand how happy he was to see us there. Jacob and I were on the run through a crumbling world in a time neither one of us knew, lost in the ancient chambers of the ymbrynes looking for something to save our adoptive family with nothing but a clue to go on and here was world class jerk Abraham Portman grinning madly at me the same way he had after our first kiss more than half a century ago.

"What. Are you. Doing. Here." My nails bit into my palms as I tried my best not to spit out my words in anger.

"Grandpa?" Jacob stepped up closer to me, reaching for my hand. Perhaps to comfort me, or perhaps to make sure I was really in fact here and he wasn't going insane. "What...how?" Abe shrugged, his youthful form so shockingly like Jacob's I felt relief when he flickered and looked like an old stranger again.

"Who _cares _how he got here?!" I exploded, stepping away from Jacob. "What matters is that he needs to leave!" Abe actually _laughed _at my outburst.

"Still as firey as you always were, I see." I lunged forward, sure my eyes were flickering with flame as the ends of my fingertips were.

"No, Abe. NO. You don't get to do this now, you don't get to show up and be all fond and reminisce with me. YOU left ME. I moved on. There's nothing else to-"

"Potato." He cut me off, his eyes sincere. Now, however, I was too mad to care. With a scream, I shot flame directly at his face.

"Emma!" Jacob came over to hold me back as I struggled to get at the ghost I would not be able to hurt the way he'd hurt me.

"How DARE you call me that!" I lunged again. "I am NOT your potato! I'm not your anything! You left us all behind!"

"Emma-"

"And DON'T pretend you're sorry that you left! You left and you lied to me! And I do NOT forgive you!"

"I'm not sorry I left." Abe admitted softly, his eyes directed at the ground.

"What the hell?!" Jacob released me and came to stand in front of me, staring at his beloved grandfather with defiance and rage. "How can you not be sorry? Emma's been-"

"I'm not sorry I left, Yakob." Abe cut him off. "If I hadn't left, I never would have had you, your father, your Aunt Susie or your grandma. All of those Hollowghast I killed would have filled their stomachs with children. I am not sorry I left, Emma. But I am sorry I hurt you." I stilled in Jacob's arms, my eyes welling up with the tears I'd been fighting back since I'd seen Abe's face.

"I'm..." I swallowed.

"That's why I'm here." Abe smiled sadly. "Many peculiars come back here from time to time; it's a place of comfort for us where we can try and right the wrongs we made in our life, where we help those who come searching for answers." He sighed. "I can direct you to your answer...but I wanted to give you my apology first." The tenseness in my shoulders faded and I almost slumped against Jacob, shakily grabbing his hand. "You were so scared of being abandoned again, of being not wanted...and I did that to you."

We stared at one another for a moment, him changing between the Abe I knew and the one Jacob knew, my breathing shallow and the lump in my throat practically choking me.

"Yes. You did." I finally managed to croak. "You did leave me. But..." Blinking, I turned and looked into the eyes of that boy standing by me, the one who didn't leave. The one who was so phenomenally different from the one who did, the one who truly saw me. "But at least, at least you gave me someone who wouldn't."

**I'm totally dying for a scene like this in one of the upcoming books. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review :)**


End file.
